Dejala ir
by It'sAnnieBitch
Summary: Luke sabía que no había vuelta atrás luego de haberla visto con aquel anillo.


**Para Bianca, Piper y Aria, sin ustedes no podría haber echo esto.**

* * *

_**Dejala ir**_

19:58  
Todo era un desastre de verdad.

Ese momento en que entré en su fiesta de compromiso.

Todos en el lugar tenían una copa en mano, y la música a todo volumen por los altavoces no permitía escuchar con claridad las voces, yo estaba rodeado de un montón de gente que no era exactamente con la que deseaba estar.

Y honestamente yo no quería estar allí. Yo no quiero estar en un lugar que lograría dejarme recuerdos tan deprimentes . Yo no quiero tener que pasar la noche manteniendo una pequeña charla con extraños , o abatido en las esquinas, o ahogando mis penas con un vaso de whisky barato .

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tuve que hacerlo por ella .

Porque ella era lo único que me importaba .

20:15

Yo ya había roto la promesa que me había echo , y había tomado un poco de whisky .

Annie y Connor trataban de charlar conmigo sobre nada en particular tratando de lograr que mi mente se alejara del trágico evento ,a pesar de sus esfuerzos eso no daba muchos frutos ,me perdí en la mitad de la conversación cuando Annie comenzó a platicar sobre un viaje que había realizado a la tienda ese día, poco me importaba escuchar eso cuando trataba de pensar en las palabras o acciones adecuadas para describir cómo me sentía .

Y como yo la vi desde el otro lado de la habitación, se la veía sonriente mientras entablaba una alegre conversación con el que suponía sería alguna compañera de trabajo, tenía un vestido que acentuaba su piel en todos los lugares correctos , y vi un anillo que se envolvía alrededor de su dedo , lo único que podía sentir era un dolor que se estaba formando dentro de mí.

Porque eso sí algo estaba claro, es que yo la había perdido para siempre.

21:26

Con el tiempo ella comenzó a hacer un recorrido por todo el salón hasta dirigir su camino a nuestra mesa , y se sentó a mi lado lo que hizo que los recuerdos me inundaran de nuevo .

"Te ves hermosa. " Susurré acercándome a ella por el sonido de la música en el lugar .

Un rubor delicado apareció en sus mejillas antes de que ella respondiera con un simple " Gracias".

Ella rompió el contacto visual conmigo , y continuó hablando con el resto de nuestra mesa y no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Yo no podía dejar de ver sus mejillas levemente rosadas , y esos ojos demasiados azules como para parecer reales, y la suavidad de su piel pálida y al alcance.

Ella era tan condenadamente hermosa .

Y yo la amaba tanto.

" ¿Luke? ¿Estás bien ? "

Su voz se envió impulsos a través de mis venas , haciendo que mis latidos aumentan en velocidad e intensidad .

" Si. Estoy bien . " Dije con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Pero creo que los dos sabíamos que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

22:43

Había un par de discursos sobre Aria y Lucas que me las arreglé para no escuchar buscando un lugar en el baño , y una presentación cursi de fotos viejas y vídeos que se prolongó durante demasiado tiempo. Yo podría manejar eso sin embargo. No podía manejar y ocultar el dolor.

Pero cuando comenzaban a hablar sobre sus vidas, lo que habían echo y todos los recuerdos y los momentos y los viajes que ella realizo junto a él , sentí un nudo en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Porque yo debería ser el que estaba junto a ella, haciéndola reír hasta que le doliera el estómago , y sabia que esa sonrisa de costado, pedante, esa que le daba al pobre diablo cuando hablaba con el significaba: me agradas, pero eres un asco en la cama. Y en este momento yo maldecía por no haber tenido el coraje de haberle puesto ese anillo en el dedo aquel día .

Y cuando ellos salieron a la mitad de la pista , y el la besó y le susurró palabras romántica en cada encuentro con sus labios mientras se balanceaban con las baladas de amor enfermizas , no pude contener el sollozo en la garganta.

" Luke. " Travis simplemente dijo , colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y me mira a los ojos.

Parpadeé hacia él, y me tragué mi orgullo dentro de uno o dos segundos .

Su cara estaba llena de empatía mientras retiraba su mano de mi cuerpo. "Podemos salir de aquí si quieres, solo déjame decirle a Katie y los demás. "

Sacudí la cabeza con seriedad , me levante de mi asiento. " No, hay algo que tengo que hacer primero " .

23:30

Me tomó un tiempo para reunir el coraje para hablar con Aria de nuevo. Eventualmente, sin embargo , la encontré sentada en una de las mesas sola, viendo a {Nombre del puto} cantar muy desafinado, canciones de pop malas y sonriendo por lo gracioso que se veía.

" Hola".

Ella pareció sorprenderse al verme, pero sonrió a pesar de todo . " Hola ".

" ¿Puedo ... " Me detuve por un momento , tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. " ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera? "

"Por supuesto . " Ella contestó , levantándose de su asiento. " Después de ti. "

La brisa cálida del verano no ayudaba mucho a aliviar mi angustia, ambos nos encontrábamos mirando fijamente a las estrellas. Sentí que se me secaba la boca mientras hablaba, y me preguntaba si incluso venir a este lugar fue un error.

" Felicidades de nuevo por su compromiso. "

" Gracias . Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. "

Me encogí de hombros . " Te vas a casar sin embargo. "

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente. " ¡Lo sé! Una locura, ¿no? No creí que algún día iba a hacer esto, ni siquiera se porque acepte casarme con el, siempre quise tener una aventura que asombre a todos. "

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio otra vez , y yo podía sentir la tentación de decir todo lo que alguna vez había querido decir pero sabía que la chica sería capaz de patearme al decirlo.

" Luke , ¿estás bien?"

No respondí .

" ¿Luke? "

Me volví hacia ella , mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas. " No, yo no estoy bien " .

" Bueno, ¿qué sucede entonces? "

" ¿No es obvio ? "

"No. En realidad no lo es. " Ella contestó , inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

De pronto sentí que me hundía en el suelo de hormigón , lleve mis manos a mi cabello, si no lo decía ahora sentía que iba a explotar. " ¿Por qué tiene que ser él ? "

"¿Quién? " Ella tomó un lugar junto a mí , con el rostro cada vez más más preocupado .

" Lucas. ¿Por que Lucas ? "

"¿Por qué tuve que comprometerme con Lucas ? Esa es tu pregunta? "

Asentí con la cabeza.

" Porque...lo quiero, Luke. Él me hace más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser. Se las arregla para hacerme sonreír y reír y gritar y siento todas esas ... emociones que no sabía que existían . Lo necesito como necesito ... " Se interrumpió , tratando de encontrar una palabra para completar la frase, mientras que yo trataba de asimilar que la chica que una vez me había prometido no enamorarse decía que quería a otro hombre.

"¿El oxígeno ? " Dije en un tono sarcástico .

Ella se rió . " Si. Exactamente " .

Antes de que pudiera detenerme , cinco palabras se escaparon de mis labios. "Ese podría haber sido yo. "

La miré , y vi su expresión de que no debía haber dicho eso. " Luke ... "

" No lo hagas. " Susurré , mirando hacía delante . " Simplemente no lo hagas . "

" Luke . Las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros ... nunca fueron destinados a ser...algo más. "

" Pero nunca debería haberte dejado Aria. Cometí un error . Y ahora es algo que nunca voy a tener la capacidad de arregla . Debido a que tu estas admitiendo que quiere a otra persona. Alguien que jamás pensé que lograría conquistar a alguien como lo eres tu . "

" Luke, deja de hablar o siento que voy a golpearte en el rostro. "

"Aria ¿Has visto a Bianca por algún lado? oh, creo que interrumpo algo." Murmuro la hija de Atenea rubia y con ojos verdes, nos miro fijamente tratando de ocultar una mirada de picarda entre ambos, antes de que pudiera decir algo más un brazo la jalo hacía adentro volviendo a dejarnos solos.

Me tomo un momento para recuperarme de la inesperada aparición de mi cuñada, luego de lo que parecieron ser vario minutos volví a hablar. " Nunca debí dejarte ir. Porque cuando estoy mirando al techo en la oscuridad en la noche , hay una sensación de vacío a mi lado . " Solté un suspiro, tratando con todas mis fuerzas no cometer alguna estupidez.

" Luke. " Ella me miro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en aquel momento no podía evitar recordar su imagen en ropa interior aquel día en su cabaña, los dos solos sin tener que decir nada.

" Y ahora, no podre volver a verte en ropa interior, no podre volver a tocarte, no podre volver a imaginar que tu podrías llegar a ser mía algún día. "

No podía creer que estaba abriendo mi corazón a la chica que había prometido nunca enamorarse.

" Luke , por favor . " Suspiro exasperada pasando una de sus mano por su cabello.

"Yo sólo pude darme cuenta cuando te deje ir. Te ame. " La miré a los ojos, y sólo podía respirar por la respuesta siguiente . " Y todavía lo hago . "

Retrocedí para apoyarme contra una pared detrás de mí y cerré los ojos en un intento de hacer desaparecer los últimos minutos de mi vida para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo .

Ella todavía estaba allí, sin embargo . Y yo todavía estaba vivo.

" Luke. Tu siempre será especial para mí. " Aria finalmente me dijo .

Abrí los ojos y me volví hacia ella de nuevo. " ¿Qué? "

Ella sonrió de una manera triste, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro . " Siempre serás una persona especial Luke. Fuiste mi aventura durante mucho tiempo. Fuiste muy especial para mi e incluso llegue a quererte. Y sí, tuvimos sentimientos por el otro , y ambos nos divertimos mucho juntos cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo en mi cabaña sin ropa. Pero los dos éramos joven y tonto , y me duele . Realmente me duele muchísimo " .

" Lo sé, lo sé. Tuve que dejar que eso pasara . Se que Lucas siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Pero creo que el tiene, bueno, algo que yo no podre tener."

" Encontrarás a alguien, Luke. " Ari exclamó de manera alentadora. " Alguien que te trate bien. Alguien que de verdad te merezca y sepa apreciar lo bueno que eres en la cama. "

"Sin embargo yo no quiero a nadie más. "

Cerro sus ojos luego de haberme escuchado y los volvió a abrir , antes de levantarse de la tierra y extender su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Y al tocar su mano sentí una pequeña descarga de electricidad, sentí a mi corazón aumentando su ritmo cardíaco. La miré mientras me levantaba , y noté lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la luna.

" Aria, lo siento mucho . "

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de allí. "Por favor . No te disculpes " .

"Yo ... yo no debería haber dicho eso. Es que todo eso del compromiso. No es justo . " Largue atropelladamente.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios , antes de colocarlos contra mi mejilla. Sentí esos mismos impulsos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y yo estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

" Déjame ir , Luke. Deja que me vaya . Ya tome mi decisión." Ella murmuró , alejándose de mi mejilla.

Ella se quedo con su mirada fija en mi, solo eso me basto para darme cuenta que la había perdido para siempre, nunca podría volver a despertar y sentirla junto a mi, nunca más podría volver a besarla, nunca más volvería a sentir algo como lo había sentido por esa chica.

Y finalmente me di cuenta .

Simplemente fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Había llegado el momento para mí de seguir adelante, y dejar que ella sea feliz.

" Será mejor que vaya a entrar ... " Aria murmuró , alejándose de mí y sonriendo con una expresión dulcemente amarga.

"Sí , por supuesto ¿Aria "

" ¿Sí? "

"Yo ... yo realmente estoy feliz por ti. "

Ella se limito a sonreír, no era una sonrisa sarcástica, era un verdadera sonrisa. "Estoy feliz también. "

Y mientras su figura caminaba hacia el interior , dejándome solo bajo el cielo estrellado , yo sabía que era el momento adecuado para volver a casa , para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con su futuro esposo.

Y yo sabía que era hora de dejarla ir, para que ella pudiera vivir el resto de sus días con otro chico .

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad ella necesitaba?

Yo sabía que ella me necesitaba para dejarla ir.

Porque eso era lo que se merecía.

* * *

**Sinceramente espero que les haya agrado mi historia, me inspire viendo unos gifs en Tumblr y me encanto la idea.**

**PD: Espero que le den reviews si les gusto o si tienen alguna queja sobre mi historia.**

**.**


End file.
